Something Unexpected
by SilverFox69
Summary: Minamoto Chikaru always knew how these meetings would work out. With Etoile ignoring student duties to do what she wants, and both the other student council presidents disputing over her. But this, this was something she didn't expect. AU Naruto x Chikaru, NaruHarem? Rated M for vulgar language, and future adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silver Foxy: So I wanted to do something different, and I came up with this! **_

**_My heart was yelling out in pain when Chikaru was the only one that wasn't paired with anyone. T^T _**

**_I shalt put an end to that in this story!_**

**_Chikaru shall be paired with a male! A sweet male though. A male that we all know and -most of us- love._**

**_A male named Naruto._**

**_I know I should be working on Lost Love, but I'm really interested in Strawberry Panic right now. Please forgive me._**

**_I have NOT finished the anime, so this is revolving around episode 3. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I owned Strawberry Panic, so I could have my own Chikaru. OnO But, nothing like that will ever happen.**

* * *

_**Chikaru's PoV**_

Something unexpected had happened.

This wasn't the way she had expected the meeting between the heads of the student council from all three schools to go out. As usual, Etoile-sama didn't attend the 'important' meeting.

That was expected.

Both the Miator student council president, Rokujyo-sama, and Spica student council president, Toumori-sama, start a dispute over this.

She once again expected that.

Everything went just the way she expected.

Except one little thing..

***SLAM***

The door quickly slammed opened.

"Detective Uzumaki Naruto is here!"

All eyes were locked onto him.

"Mm?"

His eyes fluttered open, two bright blue eyes came into the three student council presidents view.

***CLACK***

The sound of a pen hitting the floor brought everyone out of their silence.

Looking down, Chikaru gazed at the fallen pen.

Something unexpected has just occurred.

His warm, and apologetic gaze was now on her.

_***thump thump***_

What was that? Was that the beat of her heart?

It couldn't be.

There was no way that the only male transfer student was gazing at her like _that._

Oh, this was unexpected.

A good type of unexpected.

* * *

_**Silver Foxy: How was that? Short, I know, but it will get longer. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not dead, and what better way to do that then making a new story? Oh yeah, I'm so going to get flames for them.**_

_**I welcome the flames that are to come. ^w^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Silver Foxy: I have decided to make a SMALL harem, not a BIG one. Maybe around two or three._**

**_Since I added Nagisa, who will still fall for Shizuma's charm, Tamao will be devastated and heartbroken later on in the story. That's where our favorite blonde-haired kitsune will come in! _**

**_I've also been thinking about pairing Yaya with Naruto, but Tsubomi and her both make a cute couple. So I thought what the hell, and just decided to pair Yaya with Tsubomi. I don't have anything against Hikari nor Amane, though I can't help but be slightly annoyed at Hikari for rejecting Yaya. I mean.. seriously, Yaya is very beautiful and if she was bisexual. I would so try to make her mi-_**

**_Yaya: Don't you dare finish that sentence. _**

**_Silver Foxy: H-Heheh, s-sorry. v.v _**

**_Silver Foxy: My pride has officially been taken away. –sniffles- Oh well, let's go to the reviews!_**

**X-X**

**Response to False sense of insanity's review:****_ Oh hell yes. It's YURI GOODNESS!_**

**Response to ****angelofdeath665****5's review: ****_Yeah, I was waiting for a while for someone to make an INTERESTING crossover, but none really grabbed my attention. _**

**_Silver Foxy: What is wrong with the world? There should be more people writing stories for this specific crossover! :3 _**

**X-X**

**Disclaimer: T^T I own nothing except a pillow.**

* * *

**3rd Person PoV**

Takemura Chihaya, Mizushima Noriko, Suzumi Tamao, and Aoi Nagisa all stood outside the room. All wondering the same thing.

_'__How do you confuse this room with that one?'_

They all looked at each other, knowing that they were all thinking the exact same thing.

But they all knew that Naruto, being the dense boy that he was, would eventually make a mistake.

Oh dear, they all looked towards Naruto's direction in concern.

* * *

**Naruto's PoV**

He knew that he came into a room, a very important room. With an 'important' meeting going on, but he really couldn't care less.

Why?

Because there's a gorgeous raven-haired beauty with golden eyes that was gazing at him.

Now, now. Call him a 'love-sick school boy' all you want. But, he couldn't help but be captivated by her amazing golden eyes.

Such a pretty color.

_Silence._

Yeah.. he should apologize for barging in on their meeting so rudely.

With that thought in mind, he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!"

He shut his eyes, not wanting to show how much he really truly_ couldn't_ care less.

The short blonde Spica kaichou opened the door, ready to exit the room.

"If this kind of thing keeps going on, then sooner or later, you will be.. responsible for this, president of Miator student council."

With that said, the blonde Spica student council president walked out of the room.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered open, not bowing his head anymore.

He blinked slowly, looking at the blue-haired kaichou. Then, he scratched the side of his head nervously.

It was a habit.

He was confused on why she had a relieved look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" He said it once again.

"I'm sorry for ruining your important meeting." And he meant it.

"It's not your fault." His eyes widened.

"But.." Oh, he actually felt guilty now.

"Anyways, you should always knock when you enter." Naruto had to mentally note that down, since he never really did do that.

The president of Miator sighed to herself, walking out of the door.

A feminine giggle reached his tanned ears.

He turned to look at the beauty that his cerulean eyes had the pleasure of laying upon.

"I agree with what Rokujyo-sama said, you really saved us."

He tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

He gulped, fully taking the sight of her in. She had the school uniform of Le Rim, which did nothing to hide her long slender legs, her hair was as black as the night, and she had two red ribbons in her hair that just screamed out, "KAWAII."

The whiskered boy shook his head, not wanting her to know that he was drinking in the sight of her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Minamoto Chikaru, president of the student council at Saint Le Rim's academy."

His cheeks suddenly tinted light pink, hearing her angelic voice.

Oh great. He was attracted to this girl.

What if she was a full on lesbian as well?!

He wouldn't have a chance.

* * *

**_Chikaru: ...Why wasn't my point of view in this?_**

**_Silver Foxy: -shrugs-_**

**_Chikaru: Okay, let me rephrase that. -brings out a cosplay outfit of Maito Guy-Why wasn't my point of view in this?_**

**_Silver Foxy: -shivers- B-Because, I wanted everyone to know how Naru feels._**

**_Chikaru: You better have my POV in the next chapter! Or else.. -shakes the outfit-_**

**_Silver Foxy: -gulps- H-Hai._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Silver Foxy: Seems like I lost a bit of interest in Strawberry Panic for a while. –sighs- Damnit, I really have commitment issues. _**

**_But I AM going to continue this. :3 _**

**_I don't want to discontinue another story. _**

**_Well, on with it!_**

**Disclaimer: …Just look at chapter one. **

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Chikaru PoV**

_He really is a wonderful sight to see. _

The student council president of Le Rim knew that the interesting boy was 'checking her out.' She couldn't help but do the same as well.

She almost salivated at the sight of the male transfer; his bright orbs that seemed to reflect the ocean, tanned skin that looked like it had been kissed by the sun, and even through the Gothic Lolita style suit showed off his toned muscles.

She examined the male Miator uniform even further, a light green tie, a black blazer over a long sleeved white shirt with double cuffs. She could tell that he was slightly rebellious since his dark blazer was unzipped, but she wasn't complaining. Not at _all~._

Chikaru was getting a good look at his pecs and his toned muscles, not clearly on display but she could tell that he worked out a bit or just ran a lot. He wasn't overly muscular though, his figure was lean yet muscled.

The Minamoto licked her lips at the thought, but quickly shook herself out of her momentary trance, _We can't have him knowing that I was captivated, now can we?_

She felt the need to introduce herself, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Minamoto Chikaru, president of the student council at Saint Le Rim's academy."

A small blush appeared on the blonde haired boy's tanned cheeks, causing the Minamoto female to giggle giddily internally.

_Oho, a cute boy with a cute blush. I might've hit the jackpot with this, good job Chika-chan!_

* * *

**oOoOo**

**_Silver Foxy: It's short, I know. –le sighs- I just wanted people, at least the few precious people who read this, to know that I'm going to be continuing with this. –looks over the chapter- Real short.._**


End file.
